Different Version Of Beyond The Veil
by Spazwayz-Girl
Summary: Everyone knows how horrible it was for Sirius Black to die. Well this is my way of finishing Beyond The Veil...hope you like.


Me- This story isn't very long. This is how me and a few friends thought beyond the veil should of ended. if its bad please let me know in a review. If its good also let me know in a review.

-As you know in the original beyond the veil Sirius Black died! ARGH! Ok in, this version something different will happen, something that doesn't involve death. Read on and find out.-

_Only one pair was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her. Lucius sneered at Sirius and Bellatrix looked like she was about to explode._

They started firing at Sirius again. Sirius stepped to the left, then to the right, then he jumped over the jet of light. He then turned in to a Russian dancer and started dancing,

"Hi, Hi, Hi, Hi!" said Sirius.

Sirius tuned into a bull clown with a red cape, he waved it and said,

"Olay!"

and he started dancing around singing 'I'm Too Sexy' Bellatrix and Lucius looked at eachother and frowned. They couldn't hit Sirius, their worst enemy.

"Damn, yelled Lucius, Why can't we hit him Bellatrix! This is so getting on my nerves.!"

Bellatrix pushed Lucius hard,

"TRY HARDER MALFOY, WE MUST HIT HIM NOW!"

they raised their wands again to waist height and began to fire at Sirius once more.

Sirius once again changed, he then changed into a western cowboy with a gun. But this time he didn't dodge the red beam of light coming from their wands. He grabbed at his chest and said in a western voice, "

You….got me partner."

He then started to twitch all over and he started to limp strangely over to Lucius and Bellatrix.

"Ee Aa Oo, Oo Aa Ee, Er Er Er, Waaaa!" Said Sirius.

He landed in Lucius's arms.

"Hold me closer Lucius……it's getting dark."

Sirius turned away and coughed.

"Tell Remus not to let Buckbeak out."

He turned away again and coughed even worse.

"Tell little Harry I won't be coming home this Christmas."

He then coughed in Lucius's face, he finally said,

"Tell your son I don't give a damn." And he pulled a funny face and died.

Lucius Malfoy started to cry and Bellatrix looked at him and pulled a disgusted face. Suddenly all you could hear was a loud applause.

Sirius Black jumped up and clapped his hands together and said,

"You love me, you really love me!" and then he started to blow kisses to everyone.

Harry stared at Sirius and started to smirk. Sirius was still waving and blowing kisses to no one. Lucius dived on Sirius.

"Hey get off me, I'm to hot to be tackled, don't destroy my face please!"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and stared at Lucius and Sirius rolling around the floor. Suddenly they stopped moving and Sirius poked Lucius in the stomach and said loudly,

"Poke!"

Everything went quiet until Lucius started to roll around on the floor laughing his head 0ff.

Sirius dived down and started rolling around to. Then Sirius and Lucius stopped and stared into each other's eyes. They then embraced themselves in a manly clutch.

Known to us as a 'Girly Hug.' They let go of each other and looked into each other's eyes again. Lucius blushed and leaned in and kissed Sirius on the nose.

Bellatrix shrieked and then shuddered.

"Lucius…what did you just do?" said Bellatrix disgustingly.

"This." Said Lucius.

And he leaned in again and kissed Sirius on the nose once more. Sirius jumped up and yelled,

"EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW! GROSE! MALFOY JUST KISSED ME ON THE NOSE TWICE! YUCK!"

Lucius got up and said,

"Baby whats wrong?"

"Whats wrong? WHATS WRONG? YOU JUST KISSED ME LUCIUS!"

Lucius turned to Harry and Remus. He blushed then he said,

"I love it how he calls me Lucius."

"THAT'S YOUR NAME DUMBASS!" yelled Harry.

"That's it, exclaimed Sirius, I can't take it any more. I gotta get out of here."

And he ran out of the room. Lucius turned around and noticed that Sirius wasn't there. And he ran out the door like a little girl yelling,

" Siri baby! Wait for me hunny bunny! I want some lovin from you!"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and said,

"Well that went well." And she also walked out with her head held low.

"THIS IS NOT FAIR! I WANT TO KILL SIRIUS!"

"Glad that's over", Said Harry to Remus.

"Yeah." Said Remus laughing. Everything had gone to plan.

_-Except for the part where Lucius fell in love with Sirius. That wasn't surposed to happen. But…oh well bad things happen….or should I say, Strange, Odd, unexpected and Funny thing happen to people. Or should I say Sirius Black.-_


End file.
